Water skiing is a popular and exciting water sport in which persons on skis swiftly skim the surface of the water. Generally, a water skier holds a towbar which is connected by means of a towline to a power operated boat. Two areas requiring improvements are the storing and control of release and retrieval of the water skiing towline.
Towlines while not in use are generally stored in a loosely coiled manner causing them to be subject to fraying, knotting and tangling. When towlines are released and not being used for towing water skiers or are in the process of being retrieved, they may become tangled or snagged on objects present in the water such as weeds and boat propellors.
In some cases it is desirable to release and retrieve a towline in a controlled fashion. For example, initially a water skier must be accelerated to the speed of the towing boat. The usual start-up procedure in deep water is for the skier to first maneuver himself into a position in the water of sitting back on his skis with legs folded and knees touching his chest. As the pull of the towboat is applied, the skier must rise, slowly rocking forward on his heels until he assumes an upright position. The start-up procedure is difficult, especially for beginners, and unless it is smoothly executed without allowing slack to develop in the line, start-up may not be accomplished and the skier will sink into the water. It is apparent that an apparatus which would allow a controlled release of a towline while the pull of a boat is applied would be of benefit for accelerating a water skier.
Towlines generally are made 75 feet in total length; however, in some cases it is necessary or desirable to use lengths other than 75 feet. For example, group skiing requires optional towline lengths to effect a particular ski formation by the skiers. In another situation towline lengths of 40 to 50 feet are required for "trick skiing" in the wake of a towboat. Also, short towlines are sometimes used by experienced skiers in slalom skiing. In still another case, a shortened towline may be required for skiing in a confined area.
It is apparent that a water skiing tow apparatus having features for controlled release and retrieval of a water skiing towline, release of an optional length of towline and storage of a towline while the towline is not in use would be of benefit.